There is known a technology of performing communication via a virtual reality space (hereinafter also referred to as “virtual space”). For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-187432 (Patent Document 1), there is described “a game program and a game system, which are capable of causing operational capabilities of participating users to be substantially the same in a game configured so that those users act in the same phase of a virtual space”. In Japanese Patent No. 6027585 (Patent Document 2), there is described “a technology capable of displaying a high-definition video on a display formed of a plurality of displays without imposing an excessive load on a computer”.